Ellen Page For A Day
by Cactus's Holiday
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up.


Ellen Page For A Day

By. Cactus's Holiday

Beep

Beep

Beep

I awoke.

The mystical visions of my subconscious still floated around in my head as I sobered up from my slumber. I desperately tried to remember the inconceivable realms that I had experienced just several moments prior to my awakening.

Enormous, towering mountains.

Lush lands, filled with exotic and impossible forms of flora, so beautiful that it would bring the boldest man to tears. The foggy visions of my dreams still haunted my head but the last thing I recall is a giant Sunny D bottle…

"Dreams", I thought to myself, "what a waste of time."

Something seems strange… I feel as if I were a different person.

"Am I still dreaming?" I question myself and I immediately shoot down the prospect and grasp my head. It still aches from last night.

Wait!

What did happen last night?

Desperately I tired to piece together what actually had happened just a few short hours ago. The visions of my dreams clouded my thoughts causing me to jerk out of bed with a shriek of anger.

I looked down at my body and saw something I was not suspecting…

I was wearing slippers.

I let out a large gasp of exasperation, I never wear slippers on a Tuesday!

I quickly kicked off the fell apparel and walked out of my room, hopped in the shower and walked into my kitchen for breakfast. But as I was about to grab a Pop-tart from the microwave, I experienced a knock on my door.

"It is probably just the Postman," I declared and walked towards door. As I grabbed the handle, I noticed it felt oddly cold. As soon as my hand made contact with the handle, the door burst open effortlessly, revealing no one.

"Hello," I said to the empty front porch. "Any one out there?" I called but to no avail.

Upon entering the kitchen I was shocked to see 2 figures standing, nom nom noming on **my **breakfast. One was a young woman of the age that seemed to be in her mid twenties. And the other was a dorky, yet somewhat manly guy with curly blond hair.

"WHO AT YOU!" I exclaimed.

"I am MAX GEIGER!" The manly one shouted really, really loudly.

"You car not Max Geiger, you are not one." I calmly reasoned back.

"Um yes I am… but there is no time!" The idiot continued.

Then the woman interrupted, "Shut up Max, this is why everyone hates you." She looked over to me with a smile and Max, crying, ran out of the room.

Naturally, I was a tad perplexed, "What in Odin's name is going on?" I yelled.

"Well you have already met… Max. And I am Ellen." The mysterious woman explained.

"Ellen," I mumbled in extreme disbelief, "Like, you are Ellen Page?"

She nodded with smiles.

Wherein I responded with a squeal of joy! "Omfg, you're awesome." I managed, barely containing myself.

"I have a favor to ask of you,' she started, "Max and I have recently been," she paused, "removed from this world. We both realize that we are still needed on this earth one way or another, so as our conscious minds shall be leaving, our bodies shall remain on this Earth."

I knew where she was going with this, so I braced myself. Who wouldn't want to be Ellen Page? My immediate answer would be yes, don't know who would actually agree to be Max Geiger though!

"So we need someone with very little to no worth to this world. You were one of the first people on our list. So I ask of you, would you to take the form of one of our bodies and carry on where we would be leaving off?" She finished.

I retorted, "Do I get to choose who's body?" With winks and smiles.

"Um no… obviously you would take Max's body. You are a boy aren't you?"

"Urm, yes, I suppose… but would you, umm… I dunno, GIVE ME YOUR BODY?" I blurted out.

Upon her next answer, which was a bold "No!" I charged at her with gruesome attack! I punched her right in the gut with my first move and next she responded with a stern windmill kick to my chin. Maybe if I K.O. her…

"You dirty brat!" She yelled.

So I punched her in the face. Drawing blood.

She wiped her mouth, revealing a smile. "You asked for it, punk." She mumbled and then yelled "Max! We're getting out of here!" and then Max came out of the closet he was hiding in, for some odd reason with a new haircut, exclaimed, "You got it!" and then looking at me pointing to his watch he said, "Looks like your **time **is up!" and loled. And vanished the two of them did!

I just stood there… pissed that they ate my Pop-tarts.

*Day Passes like a turtle*

I wake up.

Something feels odd… oh wait I say that everyday.

No! But today feels very odd. I feel my hair, it is soft and bushy. Oh no! What has happened. I stood up and ran booth of my hands through my new long hair. I ran to the mirror to see that my greatest fears have been fully realized.

I had transformed into… MAX GEIGER!

I ran back into my room to do the only logical thing, I could think of, so I grabbed my sheets from my bed and created a noose, in which I hung myself in. I died.

Theend

Lol I actually never turned into Ellen Page. I hope this deters you from reading any more Fanfics


End file.
